Jealous Jane
by Torry-Riddle
Summary: Taken from the list of prompts I have and this is the result. Jane isn't sure why she feels like this and its all Loki's fault. Fifth in my Lokane Series


_Fanfiction is written for the Author's enjoyment. I write for my readers too but if you don't like the pairing please don't send me reviews or pms saying it sucks. I'm not forcing you to read it. You chose to read this and you can stop at any time. I'm all for constructive criticism or even idea's (you will be credited for giving me it) and I'm not a mean person I swear!_

…

 _ **Notes for My readers**_

 _This is Fifth in my Lokane Prompt series._

 _This is an AU story. Don't like don't read._

 _This is a Loki/Jane hinted pairing._

 _Anything you recognize isn't mine and the only thing I can really claim is any oc's and the plot._

 _There is going to OOC-ness in this since a college Au and all Human._

 _If you don't like it, I can accept that but don't send me hateful messages. I love my story, even if it isn't perfect._

…

Prompt: cheesecakes, chips and a jealous Jane - given to me by Jeadamized

Jane placed her lap top on the table before her and sighed as she stared at her pile of books. Ever since their neighbour got evicted, the smell disappeared and now Jane rarely saw Loki, when she did he waved to her but that was all. She had thought they were friends but she guessed she was wrong. Looking around her apartment Jane spotted a movie Loki had said he wanted to watch and grabbed a bag of chips for them to share. Making sure she had her keys and her phone Jane left her apartment and walked over to Loki's, knocking on his door to make sure he was home.

"Oh, hi Jane." Loki said looking over his shoulder nervously into his apartment, which Jane found odd.

"Hi Loki. I was kinda hoping you didn't have plans. A movie night if you were free, I remember you saying you wanted to see this one." Jane said holding up the movie. She found it interesting to watch Loki's face and right now, this was nothing like the trickster she knew and was fond of (not that she would admit that out loud).

"Loki the cheesecake is going to get warm" A woman's voice called out from inside the apartment, Jane flushing as Loki turned to look into his apartment.

"I'll be there in a moment Sigyn." Loki called before turning back to Jane, his expression apologetic.

"I would love to Jane, but"

"Loki I'm waiting!" Sigyn's voice came again from inside the apartment.

"No it's ok. I just thought since we haven't seen each other in a while… Oh well. I'll see you around Loki." Jane said stepping back as she spoke before starting towards her apartment, mortified with the way her cheeks were warm and how her eyes were threatening tears. Jane managed to get back into her apartment and lock it firmly behind her before she gave into her tears. Dropping the movie and the chips on her couch, she made her way in the fading sunlight to her bedroom before curling up on her bed and really let the tears take over.

She wasn't jealous of Sigyn. She couldn't be. She had no real claim over Loki other than being his friend…if that's what they were. They really didn't act like friends…and she was dating Thor, his adopted brother….she should be happy right? Thinking about Thor brought another pang to Jane's chest as she thought about the last time she had seen him. It was the day before the neighbour was evicted, when she had spent the night with Loki, in his arms and lied about it the next morning. Clearly this was back to one of their off moments since Thor hadn't contacted her in ages. No calls or text messages to let her know what was going on.

…

Loki slowly made his way to Jane's apartment before knocking on the door. It was late and he knew Jane could be working yet again. He found it endearing on how dedicated she was to her work. When she didn't come to the door, he used his key to slip into the apartment and frowned at her empty living room. He had been ready to explain everything and apologize yet again but he couldn't see Jane. Frowning Loki walked back to Jane's bedroom wanting to see if she was even home. Pausing in her doorway, her small bedside lap the only thing on, giving her room dim light. Loki smiled slightly as he looked at her face before frowning and stepping in fully. Kneeling beside her bed Loki hesitantly brought his hand to her cheek, his heart constricting when he saw the tearstains. Jane had cried herself to sleep. The thought hurt him more than he wanted to admit.

"I'm so sorry Jane," Loki whispered and leaned forward and gently kissed her forehead. Loki held his breath as Jane stirred and shifted on her bed. Pulling the blanket over Jane he turned off the light and left her bedroom, his footsteps light on the floor as he head back to his apartment, plans to make it up to Jane already on his mind.


End file.
